A Lightning Envy
by Dazzled-Jas
Summary: Bella hait son colocataire Edward Cullen aussi sûrement qu'elle a peur de l'orage. Mais vers qui se tournera-t-elle alors que la foudre éclate la veille d'un entretien important ? Quand l'envie et la colère s'en mêlent, le tout risque de devenir explosif!


_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre : A Lightning Envy  
><strong>

**Auteur(s): **Dazzled Jas**  
><strong>

**Bêta:** SoSweetySoCrazy

**Péché(s) :** Envie, Colère et Luxure.

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces). _

Voici donc ma participation au concours "Les 7 péchés capitaux" fort inspirant. J'ai trouvé l'inspiration de cet OS, il n'y a pas si longtemps dans mon lit, alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes ! J'ai d'abord pensé à un Edward et une Bella coincés dans une voiture sous la pluie ( hum, hum ^^) puis j'ai vu crazy stupid love et ma foi Ryan Gosling dans un appart sous la pluie ça a du m'inspirer ! xD Ok, pardon, je m'égard :p

J'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement ma bêta qui a été d'une grande aide sur cet OS, non seulement pour la correction mais également pour plusieurs conseils qui se sont révélés plus que pertinents.

Sur ce,

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>A Lightning Envy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Envie: Sentiment de frustration face au bonheur d'autrui ou à ses avantages.<em>**

**_Synonyme: Jalousie._**

Bella se coucha de bonne heure ce soir-là. Contrairement à sa mère elle avait toujours préféré depuis sa plus tendre enfance la prévoyance et la sécurité. Elle était ainsi.

Aussi, il arrivait quelques fois qu'elle se fasse traiter de rigide ou de trop coincée par ses amis qui eux, favorisaient la fête et l'insouciance.

Bella n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle aimait ses amis, la compagnie des gens en général et elle était loin d'être renfermée sur elle-même, mais concernant les choses importantes elle n'aimait pas courir de risques.

Et son entretien d'embauche de demain était ce qu'elle pouvait appeler quelque chose de_ vraiment_ important.

Elle avait la stupide impression que le reste de sa vie allait dépendre de cet entretien. Bien qu'il fut idiot d'imaginer qu'un emploi d'éditrice dans une maison d'édition - aussi grande fut-elle - puisse à ce point changer une vie. Mais Bella avait dû hériter de sa mère, de ses intuitions farfelues, et c'est pourquoi, alors qu'il n'était que huit heures du soir, elle était déjà dans son lit, le réveil sur sa table de chevet prêt à la réveiller dès que celui-ci afficherait 6:00 am au compteur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'endormit doucement.

* * *

><p>Quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement, elle fut sûre de deux choses :<p>

-Premièrement, il n'était pas six heures du matin.

-Deuxièmement, son réveil n'était pas celui qui l'avait réveillée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci et vit qu'il était seulement ou déjà deux heures !

Et c'est seulement quand elle entendit quelqu'un siffloter dans le salon qu'elle comprit qui allait être responsable de son manque de sommeil.

Elle perçut le bruit de ses pas marcher tout le long du couloir en chantant à tue-tête une version plus qu'amochée de la fameuse chanson « highway to hell. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aux vues des circonstances, la musique correspondait foutrement bien.

Elle eut droit au magnifique son que provoquait l'eau de la douche, durant dix minutes, à celui du four à micro ondes annonçant que le plat était prêt deux fois, et au bruit de fond que produisait le clip de Britney Spears à la télé. Elle se demanda comment, lui, n'arrivait pas à l'entendre grincer des dents de là ou il était vu l'état de rage dans lequel elle se trouvait !

Quel con ! Monsieur devait sûrement revenir de boîte ou je ne sais où avec vingt pimbêches accrochées aux bras, au cou et… Dieu seul sait où également !

Elle se promit d'aller lui piquer une crise si à la fin de la chanson de Britney, s'il ne diminuait pas... Foi de Swan !

Quand la musique de Lil Wayne qui suivait se termina et que celle de Coldplay en fit de même, elle se leva enfin.

_Ah bah elle est belle la foi des Swan ! _Se moqua une voix au fond d'elle qui résonnait souvent lorsqu'elle était sur les nerfs comme… Comme maintenant en fait !

Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle n'eut qu'à faire trois pas pour que, la belle chevelure cuivrée qu'elle avait envie de raser à cet instant, n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle le voyait bouger légèrement, comme s'il suivait le rythme de la musique.

Le rythme il l'avait, c'était sûr. Et c'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose que Bella concédait à lui reconnaître : son talent pour la musique et particulièrement, le piano.

Elle s'avança et après avoir inspiré, lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Celui-ci se raidit et se tourna vers elle, lui offrant la vue de ses yeux verts étincelants que Bella aurait pu trouver beaux s'ils n'étaient pas si… Lui !

_Oh arrête ton char Swan ! Ce mec c'est juste du sexe sur pattes ! _

_ "Tiens Swan !" Commença-t-il avec un ton moqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Bella." T'es pas couchée depuis 5 heures toi ?"

Elle tenta de contrôler son envie de lui faire bouffer la télécommande qu'il avait dans la main.

_ "Si… Mais pour une raison obscure, j'ai été réveillée, figure-toi !" Rétorqua-t-elle en désignant la télé d'une main rageuse.

II suivit son geste des yeux et sembla satisfait.

_ "C'est vraiment dommage pour toi… J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à éluder ce mystère mais comme tu vois, je suis complètement pris !"

La langue de Bella vint claquer contre son palais. Mais qui m'a collé un crétin pareil ? Pensa-t-elle, en serrant les poings.

_Toi-même, en fait, il y a un an, quand tu as accepté de vivre en coloc avec lui ! _

_ "T'inquiète pas pour ça Cullen, j'ai déjà un coupable ! Et devine ? C'est toi !" Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il soupira.

_ "Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_ Oh presque rien… "Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu rentres juste à pas d'heures en faisant un boucan pas possible ! Tu claques les portes ! Tu mets la télé à fond ! Tu utilises la douche !" S'emporta-telle subitement, avec des intonations de voix qui résonnaient hystériques à ses propres oreilles.

_ "Wow… Et ben vraiment désolé d'être propre Swan !" Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement.

_ "Tu m'as comprise, Cullen ! Tu n'a aucun respect pour rien ni personne !"

Elle tapa du pied contre le dossier du canapé ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il leva un sourcil et se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

_ "C'est que tu ferais presque peur, Swan !"

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en éteignant l'engin nouvelle technologie.

"Je vais me coucher de toute manière ! Pas besoin de nous baver sur le tapis en faisant une crise d'épilepsie, je viens de l'acheter." Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'il se leva et lui fit un sourire en coin moqueur. Elle remarqua alors le tee-shirt blanc qu'il arborait et qui moulait parfaitement sa fine musculature. Ainsi que le bas de jogging bleu foncé qui était placé très bas sur ses hanches. Malgré elle, elle rougit.

Parce que peu importe la force avec laquelle elle s'appliquait à détester Edward Cullen de tout son être, il était d'une beauté impossible, d'un charme à vous faire tomber par terre, et d'un sex-appeal à faire crever de jalousie n'importe quelle star de cinéma de nos jours.

Ses yeux verts arborèrent bientôt le même amusement qu'affichaient ses lèvres.

_ "Ferme la bouche, Swan." Il pouffa et passa devant elle sans un regard de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de son cher colocataire claquer alors qu'elle restait toujours debout au milieu du salon.

Elle étouffa un cri contre son poing et ragea contre ce Cullen de malheur qu'elle détestait, qu'elle haïssait, non qu'elle aimerait voir mort de tout son être !

_ "Crétin !" Cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

Son pas jusqu'à sa chambre se fit pressé et décidé. Elle claqua sa porte encore plus bruyamment que lui, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle aurait le dernier mot.

_ "Rigide !"

* * *

><p>Après s'être retournée un nombre incalculable de fois, elle sentit enfin le sommeil venir. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être.<p>

Malheureusement pour elle, Bella Swan n'avait jamais fait partie de ces gens qui semblent traverser leur existence avec une chance inouïe. Rien d'étonnant alors que la seconde d'après, elle vit derrière ses paupières fermées, la lumière blanche qui éclairait toute la pièce durant un instant.

Avant d'entendre le fameux grondement qui suivit de près.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, quand le bruit de l'orage résonna à ses oreilles.

_ "Non, pas ça." Murmura-t-elle terrifiée alors qu'elle remontait la couverture jusqu'à ses yeux.

Un deuxième éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant la chambre une seconde fois dans une lumière étrange et terrifiante. Mais elle ne put dire ce qui l'était le plus entre ce qu'elle voyait et le craquement de l'air qu'elle perçut après.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Bella Swan était terrifiée par l'orage et ne pouvait fermer l'œil tant que celui-ci résonnait. La pluie se mit à tomber et les gouttes qui venaient taper contre son carreau n'avaient rien de rassurant. Elle étouffa un cri et maudit ce foutu orage qui avait choisi ce soir-là pour éclater.

La veille de son entretien, bon sang !

Décidemment, où qu'elle aille la poisse semblait la suivre !

Elle hésita un moment à prendre le téléphone et appeler son ami Jacob, qui la voyait investir son lit par les jours d'orage, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Puis elle se souvint du décalage horaire entre Forks et Seattle et se ravisa.

Prudemment, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, et tenta de fermer les yeux. A peine ses paupières furent-elles closes que des bribes de son enfance refirent surface. Des flashs l'assaillirent et elle fut contrainte de rouvrir les yeux, affolée.

Non, non ! Il _fallait_ qu'elle dorme ce soir !

Elle déglutit. Retirant d'abord les couvertures de son corps, elle se leva précautionneusement comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Ses bras près de son corps tendu par la peur, elle se précipita d'un coup hors de sa chambre.

La main sur le cœur et sans vraiment y réfléchir, ses pas la menèrent vers la porte de l'unique personne présente ici : Cullen.

Quand elle fut arrivée devant sa porte, elle ne sut que faire.

Frapper et être humiliée à jamais… Ou ne pas frapper et garder sa fierté mais passée sa nuit debout et ne pas décrocher le job de demain ?

_Ce serait stupide de rater l'occasion pour un orgueil et une fierté surdimensionnés, non ? _

Son poing se leva et resta en suspens à deux centimètres de la porte. Et Dieu sait que demander de l'aide à Edward Cullen n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Quand bien même elle frapperait… Que pouvait-elle dire ?

« Coucou, c'est moi, comme tu vois j'ai peur de l'orage… Tu me fais une place dans ton lit ? » ou encore « Hey, je sais qu'on se hait mais on pourrait faire une trêve ce soir… Je peux prendre le côté gauche ? »

N'importe quoi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, puis sans réfléchir tapa deux coups.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser car dans le cas contraire elle aurait pu y passer des heures !

Aucune réponse.

Elle attendit et refrappa à nouveau. Alors qu'elle allait tenter une troisième tentative, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward les sourcils froncés, le regard méfiant et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle, Bella tenta de faire son sourire gentil le plus convainquant.

Pas facile, de paraître crédible devant la personne que l'on a insulté un an entier ! S'aperçut-elle.

_ "J'espère que t'as une raison valable pour venir me déranger à une heure pareille, Swan."

Elle l'observa, muette.

_Allez Swan, c'est le moment __où__ tu balances tes excuses toutes plus bidons les __unes__ que les autres ! _

Elle allait enfin parler… Vraiment… Mais entre temps, la vision d'Edward en boxer, qui avait de toute évidence retirer son jogging, lui apparut. Et elle ne put plus parler.

Cette situation lui fit penser aussitôt à la fois qu'elle l'avait vu sortir de la douche nu, alors qu'il pensait être seul. Le cœur de Bella se gonfla à ce souvenir. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait vu que de dos, mais ça avait suffit pour voir ses fesses rebondies. Et ce dos. Et cette démarche élégante avec laquelle il marchait agilement, une serviette sur l'épaule. Bella en avait été complètement retournée… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'une nuit avec son petit ami de l'époque, Peter, ne lui apportait pas le un quart de ce que la vue du corps nu de Cullen lui produisait.

Vision idyllique qui avait prit fin à l'instant où il l'avait aperçue, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les railleries en tout genre avaient suivi après ce jour-là. Et Edward avait désormais la preuve qu'il attirait Bella, ce qui n'était pas un mince détail selon elle.

Elle se reprit quand elle entendit le raclement de gorge de Cullen en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et bégaya légèrement.

_ "J'ai besoin d'entrer." Termina-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

Il y eut un silence. Puis le rire doux d'Edward se fit entendre. Elle réalisa qu'il pensait que c'était une farce. Une blague. Et certainement pas la réalité.

En y repensant, elle se dit que si elle l'avait vu débarquer devant sa chambre avec la même excuse, elle en aurait également ri.

Elle releva le regard et au vu de son air tout sauf empreint à la rigolade, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait en aucun cas. Son rictus se figea et ses sourcils se relevèrent.

_ "Attends Swan, parce qu'en plus tu es sérieuse ?"

Elle soupira.

_ "Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, mais _s'il te plaît_, laisse moi rentrer." Supplia-t-elle avec un regard qu'elle voulait désespéré pour montrer à quel point elle l'était justement ! Et c'était très dégradant !

Comme si d'ailleurs ça ne suffisait pas de devoir demander son aide à Cullen, il fallait en plus supporter son sourire incroyablement insupportable qui lui disait clairement « Je vais te dire non mais je te fais patienter juste pour te voir supplier encore. »

Edward Cullen était un vrai con !

_ "Tu veux que je te laisse… Passer la nuit ici… Avec moi ?" Interrogea-t-il comme pour être sûr de bien comprendre. Elle acquiesça, les narines dilatées sous la colère en se disant que ce crétin lui faisait perdre de précieuses minutes de sommeil.

"Alors, attends." Il prit un air de grande réflexion, un doigt sur le menton. "Ah, attends, ah je crois que, je vois, je vois… Oui… Oui…" Il arrêta sa comédie et lui décrocha un sourire. "Ah bah non. C'est non." Il s'esclaffa, réjouissant, alors que Bella plissait des yeux furieux dans sa direction.

_ "Espèce de… !

_ Passe une bonne nuit Swan !" Il lui referma la porte au nez. Elle resta un instant bouche bée devant l'odieux personnage qu'il pouvait être parfois… Non rectification, qu'il était sans arrêt !

Elle fit les cent pas, usant la moquette durant de longues minutes de réflexion. Puis une idée de génie germa lentement dans sa tête.

Elle donna un grand coup dans la porte du jeune homme en se mettant à chanter - à hurler serait plus juste - à tue-tête.

_ "Edwaaaaard Cuuuulleeeen ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je fais le pied de grue ici, à hurler jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres !" Pas de réponse. Elle se racla la gorge.

Elle enchaîna avec la chanson ô combien agaçante de Justin Bie-machin, avant de poursuivre brillamment avec un petit air des Weezer.

"Jeudi, des patates, Vendredi, des patates, Samedi, des patates, Dimanche des patates aussiiiii ! Yeaaaaaaaaaah ! Lundi, des patates, Mardi…"

La porte faillit s'arracher sous la poigne de fer d'Edward. Celui-ci avait le regard furieux, les cheveux qui n'en n'étaient plus et les traits tirés.

_ "Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?" Murmura-t-il, encore plus menaçant que s'il avait crié.

Mais Bella n'en avait cure. Elle se releva lentement du parquet sur lequel elle s'était assise, fière.

_ "Bah ! Je ne peux pas dormir, alors je passe le temps comme je peux." Elle arbora un sourire angélique et innocent.

_ "T'es née pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?" S'énerva-t-il en élevant la voix d'un coup.

_ "Ne me confonds pas avec toi je t'en prie ! Tu n'as qu'à me laisser entrer !" Il sembla considérer la chose quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

_ "Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de venir dormir là ?" Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Bella frissonna malgré elle. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Edward.

"Tu as peur de l'orage… ?" Murmura-t-il n'y revenant pas. Elle ne rétorqua pas mais ses rougissements répondirent pour elle. Il partit dans un grand fou rire auquel Bella assista l'air blasé.

Son corps, qui dépassait Bella d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, se tordit sous l'effet de son hilarité.

_ "C'est bon t'as pris ton pied ?" Railla-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, l'œil larmoyant. Quand il s'arrêta enfin quelques minutes plus tard en s'essuyant faussement les yeux, elle soupira.

_ "Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Swan… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai sommeil moi." Lança-t-il reprenant contenance, alors qu'il refermait la porte sur elle. Elle eut le réflexe de bloquer celle-ci avec son pied alors qu'il relevait vers elle, des yeux menaçants.

"Enlève. Moi. Ce. Pied. Swan." Epela-t-il, furieux. Sa mâchoire était contractée, signe de grand agacement chez lui.

_ "Laisse-moi entrer !

_ Non." Fit-il catégorique en plaçant une main sur la porte et l'autre sur le mur adjacent.

_ "Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je te jure que je reste ici à te chanter toute la compilation de Charlie Swan des années 70 et crois-moi ce n'est pas joli joli…" Prévint-elle, jouant ses dernières cartes. Mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir.

Edward sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Il se recula et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant bruyamment. En réalisant qu'il devait être trois heures à présent, elle eut envie de pleurer.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Edward… Juste pour cette fois… J'ai un entretien demain… "Supplia-t-elle du regard. Il l'observa un instant, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. Un énorme sourire traversa le visage de Bella. Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

Geste irréfléchi qu'elle regretta dès qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, s'enivrant de sa délicieuse odeur. Mais deux mains saisirent ses bras et la firent redescendre.

_ "Pas de contact, Swan !" Prévint-il durement alors qu'il refermait la porte sur eux. Elle tritura ses mains et se retourna vers la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la contempler avant aujourd'hui.

Leurs disputes avaient commencé très tôt et elle ne se rappelait plus réellement comment ni pourquoi…

Quoiqu'il en soit la chambre d'Edward était quelque peu plus spacieuse que la sienne. Les tons de la pièce étaient sobres et reposants. Un grand lit double trônait au milieu. A droite, Bella remarqua plusieurs étagères disposées en forme d'escaliers où reposaient des tonnes de CD en tout genre, ainsi que quelques livres.

Sa guitare, dont elle l'entendait gratter les cordes quelque fois, était calée sur le divan noir à gauche du lit. Enfin, une grande fenêtre approvisionnait la pièce en lumière juste au dessus de la tête de lit. C'était comme un tableau peint sur les lumières de Seattle la nuit.

Très joli. Se dit Bella, alors qu'Edward était déjà devant son lit et installait un oreiller par terre. Elle le regarda faire, abasourdi.

_ "Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il se retourna lentement vers elle, un air suggestif collé au visage.

_ "Tu ne comptais pas dormir dans mon lit quand même ?

_ Je… Je ne vais pas dormir par terre !" S'affola-t-elle, en tâtant le parquet dur du pied d'un air mauvais.

_ "Mais si tu vas voir, c'est très confortable." Assura-t-il en jetant une petite couverture sur le sol également.

Elle le jaugea du regard et se précipita sur le lit en investissant les couettes, s'accrochant désespérément au matelas.

_ "Non mais je rêve ! Descends de là tout de suite, Swan !

_ Non… "Pépia-t-elle, le son de sa voix modifié par l'oreiller d'Edward dans lequel elle avait enfoui sa tête, et dont elle profitait sournoisement de l'odeur.

_ "Ne… Ne m'oblige pas à te faire descendre de là moi-même !" On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans qui faisait un caprice. Comme elle ne réagit pas, il attrapa ses chevilles et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

Mais Bella était vraiment bien accrochée au matelas et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Edward ne se découragea pas et saisit son poignet gauche d'une main et sa taille de l'autre.

Elle ne put qu'apprécier le contact de sa peau sur elle, malgré le fait qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces...

Bella était toujours dans la course et à la manière dont il la vit accrocher ses draps avec hargne, il comprit qu'elle ne cesserait de se débattre. Il se résigna et ses mains la lâchèrent. Elle retomba lourdement contre le matelas.

_"J'abandonne !" Soupira-t-il. "Je n'y crois pas !" Elle sentit qu'il avait lâché prise et patientait quelques secondes avant de laisser en paix, les draps qu'elle serrait si fort. Elle arbora un sourire satisfait.

1 pour moi Cullen ! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle le vit remettre oreillers et couette en place sur le lit dans des gestes précipités et furieux. Quand son regard croisa le sien, elle lui lança de grands sourires innocents en réponse à ses yeux plissés et son air énervé.

Il contourna le lit, et se mit sous les couvertures à l'opposé de Bella. Ses mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux de manière folle, et il posa enfin sa tête sur son oreiller.

La respiration de Bella se calma un peu et elle pu profiter de la vue des muscles du dos d'Edward qui roulaient alors qu'il arrangeait son coussin. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait un entretien demain et qu'elle ne devait plus tarder pour dormir.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC. Elle hurla alors qu'un éclair particulièrement puissant retentit, et dans un réflexe purement instinctif, se colla à Edward. Ses membres se mirent à trembler furieusement, alors qu'elle pressait ses paupières fermées.

_ "Tu as exactement 2 secondes pour me lâcher Swan… Tout de suite "! Cria-t-il alors qu'elle refusait complètement terrorisée. Il se retourna aussitôt et la repoussa.

"Non mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?" Son buste était redressé à présent et il passa une main sur son visage. "Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de l'orage mais j'avais 5 ans ! Et toi, quel âge ? 22, non ? Putain !"

Elle rougit de honte malgré sa peur toujours présente.

_ "J'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage j'y peux rien ! Ca me rappelle… Des mauvais souvenirs !" Il la regarda avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

_ "Ah oui, bah je t'en prie, fais-moi partager ça, je meurs d'envie de savoir !"

Elle baissa les yeux sur la couette qu'elle martyrisait de ses doigts, enlevant des fils qui n'existaient pas.

_ "Non…" Fit-elle tout bas. Il la regarda patiemment durant quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et se recoucha.

_ "Comme tu veux, mais évite de te coller à moi !"

Bon compromis ! Pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux à nouveau. Un éclair alluma la pièce avant de la replonger dans le noir. Intérieurement, elle mourrait de peur mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

_Allez Bella bon sang, un peu de courage, tu n'es même pas seule !_ S'encouragea-t-elle en se donnant des claques mentalement.

Le parquet de la chambre d'Edward craqua légèrement et elle sursauta. Un deuxième craquement se fit entendre.

Un long frisson la parcourut quand elle s'imagina un instant ce qui pouvait faire craquer le sol ainsi. La silhouette d'un homme vêtu de noir apparut dans son esprit créatif et elle se retint de crier.

Elle voulait voir. Elle voulait allumer la lumière et voir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Lentement sa main glissa hors des couettes et se faufila au dessus du corps d'Edward pour allumer sa petite lampe de chevet. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint son but, la main de celui-ci lui saisit le poignet d'une manière si vive qu'elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

_ "Non mais t'es malade !" Lui cria-t-elle se libérant de son emprise.

_ "Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, encore Swan ?" A sa voix, il était facile de deviner qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa colère grandissante.

_ "Je voulais allumer la lumière."

Il se redressa précautionneusement, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ "Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Swan?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui ne sembla pas naturel du tout aux oreilles de Bella.

_ "Je… J'ai entendu un bruit…" Dit-elle piteusement. Il se massa les temps mollement.

_ "Bon explique-moi Swan… C'est une caméra cachée ? Tu essayes de me rendre en une nuit toutes les fois où je t'ai réveillée en rentrant de soirée ? Tu essayes de me virer de l'appart… C'est quoi ton but ?" Finit-il en hurlant. Bella se tassa sur elle-même.

_ "Non ! Non je te jure, rien de tout ça ! C'est juste que j'ai vraiment peur…" Il l'observa longuement et leva la tête vers le plafond.

_ "Pourquoi moi ?" Souffla-t-il en levant des bras désespérés au ciel. Il les fit retomber sans ménagement et baissa la tête. "Ok, explique-moi pourquoi tu as si peur." Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de protester, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. "Et ce n'est pas une question ! C'est simple, tu m'explique ou tu sors tout de suite de ma chambre."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il lui envoya un regard significatif par-dessous ses cils. Elle la referma et ses dents entreprirent de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

_ "C'est…" Il lui intima de poursuivre en haussant les sourcils. "Quand j'étais petite, j'habitais une petite bourgade qui s'appelle Forks, c'est dans l'état de Washington. Je vivais dans une petite maison, à la lisière de la forêt avec mes deux parents…"

_ "Je vois pas le rapport." Concéda Edward en calant sa tête sur sa main. Il avait placé une main sur son front comme pour soutenir son visage déjà épuisé par elle et ses problèmes. Elle le fusilla du regard.

_ "Ca vient ! Bref, j'avais sept ans et pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, mon père, Charlie, avait décidé de lui offrir une nouvelle voiture. Du genre flambant neuve, et qui pour une petite ville comme la notre, pouvait faire tape à l'œil…"

_ "Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport !" Soupira Cullen exaspéré, qui la regardait blasé. Elle fronça le nez.

_ "Tu comptes m'interrompre toutes les 2 minutes, idiot ?" S'agaça-t-elle en serrant ses mains en poings.

_ "Ca dépend… Tu comptes me faire un résumé de toute ton enfance à Forks la ville inconnue dont tout le monde se fout avant de me raconter ce qui nous intéresse ?" Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et son ton se fit plus froid et rapide quand elle reprit :

_ "…On a été cambriolé..." Bella prit une grande respiration, en se tournant vers cet imbécile de Cullen. Sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte, surpris de cette révélation.

_ "Quoi ? "Murmura-t-il ce qui fit souffler Bella qui, sous l'émotion, passa ses mains sur ses yeux.

_ "Ils avaient repéré la voiture de ma mère et l'avaient suivie. Et un puis un jour alors que mes parents étaient partis faire une petite course, ils avaient préféré me laisser à la maison parce qu'un orage faisait rage et que les routes étaient glissantes. Ils en ont profité pour voler la voiture de ma mère et pensant que la maison était vide, sont entrés chez nous par effraction."

La voix de Bella s'était faite plus faible comme en proie à la même frayeur qu'elle avait pue ressentir ce jour-là. Edward sembla le comprendre et lui laissa quelques minutes de silence.

_" Oh…" Il paraissait étonné et choqué… Peut-être parce qu'il regrettait de s'être moqué d'elle alors que sa peur de l'orage pouvait être légitime." Mais toi tu étais à l'intérieur." Devina Edward qui s'était rapproché d'elle, par réflexe. Elle hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? "Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu.

_ "Eh bien, ils sont entrés et ont fait un tour de la maison. Je me suis cachée sous le lit mais ils m'ont trouvée évidemment". Elle leva les yeux au ciel, devant la bêtise de son acte. "Heureusement, mes parents rentraient à ce moment et dès que celui de leur groupe qui faisait le guet a vu leur voiture arriver, il a prévenu les autres et ils sont rapidement partis, en me laissant. Que pourrait bien dire une enfant de sept ans de toute façon ?" Elle eut un bref rire amer.

Elle déglutit et serra le coussin de sa main gauche. Pour la première fois, Edward Cullen n'arbora pas un regard moqueur ou méchant à son égard… Ses yeux étaient compatissants et préoccupés. Il semblait encore inquiet.

_ "Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Et qu'est-il arrivé aux… ? Bella reprit contenance.

_ Oh, eh bien, comme mon père est chef de la police, il n'a eut que quelques coups de fil à passer et ils ont été interpellés à 2 kilomètres de Forks." Raconta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Après une longue pause, elle reprit. "Ce n'est pas tant l'orage qui me fait peur mais l'association que j'en ai faite avec cette nuit." Edward se positionna sur un coude, face à elle. "Je me rappelle avoir entendu le bruit des chaussures qui marchait sur le parquet de ma chambre. La lumière était éteinte et ce n'est que quand l'éclair a éclairé la pièce que j'ai vu son visage qui s'était baissé à ma hauteur, à deux centimètres du mien… Du coup à chaque orage, je revois son sourire vicieux, ses yeux effrayants et sa longue cicatrice sur la joue."

Bella secoua la tête de frayeur comme pour échapper à ce souvenir horrible. Edward observa ses petits poings serrer avec force le bas de son tee-shirt et eut une irrésistible envie de la rassurer.

Et c'est surement cette envie étrange qui le poussa à poser une main sur la taille de sa colocataire sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de son geste.

_ "Ils ont été arrêtés, Bella." Lui assura-t-il. "Et c'était il y a tellement longtemps…"

Elle eut un petit rire.

_ "Oui je sais c'est absurde et ridicule mais… Je n'y peux rien". Termina-t-elle en ancrant son regard sincère et effrayé dans celui d'Edward qui mesurait tout juste l'ampleur de la peur de Bella.

Pourtant et malgré ses instincts primaires de mâle, Edward ne pouvait que se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait pris l'habitude de détester Bella, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. C'était simple et bien défini. Comment se comporter différemment avec une personne que l'on a critiquée, insultée, et rabaissée durant un an ? Elle lui avait en plus de ça rendu la pareille avec brio.

Mais contrairement à Bella, Edward Cullen savait exactement le jour où leurs rapports avaient changés. Bien que leurs affronts lui plaisaient et trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui rendre le sourire, leurs relations n'avaient pas toujours été si conflictuelles.

Pourquoi aurait-il détesté Bella ? Même sans la connaître, il était aisé de deviner que cette fille là respirait la gentillesse. Elle semblait douce et futée. Passionnée et - il dut se l'avouer - absolument succulente pour la vue. Puis elle avait ramené son crétin de petit ami, un mois après l'emménagement et à partir de là, tout avait dérapé.

Pour une raison obscure à lui-même, Edward avait commencé à se montrer impoli. Et ce qui avait commencé par être de la simple froideur s'était rapidement transformé en colère de leurs parts puis en haine. Un joli gâchis, en somme.

Il n'aimait pas songer que c'était son envie, la frustration qu'il avait de voir Bella heureuse avec son petit copain, qui était à l'origine de leurs conflits.

_ "On ferait mieux de dormir." Conclut-il.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, refusant de jouer au chevalier servant présent pour la réconforter ! Elle avait un petit ami pour ça, non ?

Bella remarqua la distance qu'il remit entre eux et fit de même, à contrecœur. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et observa le plafond.

La respiration accentuée d'Edward lui indiqua qu'il ne dormait pas.

_ "Comment on en est arrivés à se détester, toi et moi ?" Demanda-t-elle calmement. Elle sentit le visage d'Edward tourner dans sa direction et elle fit de même. Il l'examina avec un air ironique.

_ "Tu nous la joues séquence émotion, Swan ?" Se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle se renfrogna de nouveau.

_ "Ouais, tu as raison, je viens subitement de me rappeler pourquoi." Railla-t-elle.

_ "Tu insinues que _je_ suis le fautif ?

_ Heu… Oui !

_ Toi et moi on ne peut pas s'entendre c'est ainsi… Ca ne marchera jamais !" Tenta de convaincre Edward d'une voix plus forte.

_ "Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, au tout début on se supportait… Et là tu as décidé que ça ne conviendrait pas, et tu es devenu exécrable avec moi !

_ C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à te connaître, c'est tout.

_ Tu parles !

_ D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas emménagé chez ton copain alors que l'on s'entend si mal !" S'enquit Edward qui avait passé ses bras sous sa tête, contractant ainsi ses muscles.

Bella le regarda, étonnée.

_ "Je ne suis plus avec lui depuis au moins 9 mois, Edward." Il tourna ses yeux vers elle en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, et fouilla son regard avec intensité.

_ "Je ne savais pas." Murmura-t-il.

_ "Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir quoi que se soit, il faut dire." Sourit-elle alors qu'il lui retournait un air peu amène.

_ "Tu n'as pas montré le moindre signe de tristesse, non plus, il faut dire !" L'imita-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

_ "Je ne l'étais pas… Ma relation avec Peter c'était… Je ne l'aimais pas et il n'était pas… "Elle grimaça légèrement.

Edward sembla vouloir deviner ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

_ "Quoi, il n'était pas bon au lit ?" Son sourire en coin était de retour.

_ "Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, mon pauvre !" Critiqua Bella alors qu'Edward se redressait subitement très intéressé par la conversation.

_" A quoi, donc ?

_ Au sexe !" Lâcha Bella. Les intonations de ce mot prononcé par Bella aux oreilles d'Edward le mirent dans de bonnes dispositions. Il prit une mine choqué.

_ "Tu veux dire que… Tu sais ce que le mot sexe signifie ?" Elle plissa les yeux et frappa son bras. Il s'esclaffa. "Non sérieusement, tu n'es pas vierge ?

_ Idiot !

_ Oh, allez ! Décoince-toi, Swan. Je n'y peux rien si tu as l'allure d'une sainte nitouche !" Bella le regarda vexée. Elle, une sainte nitouche ? Bon d'accord elle n'était pas un modèle de débauche mais tout de même !

Une envie de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable monta subitement en elle. Jetant un coup d'œil discret à son pyjama, elle se rendit compte qu'on avait déjà vu plus sexy ! Un tee-shirt 3 fois trop grand pour elle, et un caleçon dont l'élastique était lâche. Elle plissa les yeux, et se mordilla la lèvre. Etre désirable n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Bella, selon elle mais elle tenait réellement à faire rabattre son clapet à ce petit prétentieux. En matière de sexe, elle avait un minimum d'expérience, bon sang !

Elle retira les couvertures de son corps sous le regard surpris d'Edward.

_ "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il, le regard soudain sérieux. Elle fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues et le repoussa sur le lit de sa main.

_ "La ferme, Cullen." Il retomba lourdement contre le matelas. Bella fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées et musclées. Une première jambe, enjamba le corps d'Edward et encadra son bassin avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à califourchon sur lui.

Il déglutit.

_ "Swan." Prévint-il sèchement. Sa position avait fait remonter son caleçon très haut sur ses cuisses laissant apparaître la peau laiteuse de Bella. Elle détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour les faire retomber sur ses épaules.

Ce mouvement donna un côté sauvage à Bella qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Edward. Elle prit les avants bras d'Edward de ses petites mains et les ramena vers son visage. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle la déstabilisait mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Doute. _Envie._

Elle se pencha en avant et ses cheveux bruns vinrent chatouiller la mâchoire d'Edward. Elle releva légèrement les hanches et frôla le sexe d'Edward qui s'éveilla.

"Swan… Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !" Siffla-t-il à moitié mécontent et à moitié impatient qu'elle recommence. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella et elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son colocataire. Elle sortit le bout de sa langue et effleura son lobe.

Elle le sentit frémir sous elle, et trouva judicieux de faire entrer en contact leurs deux sexes à ce moment là, à nouveau. Edward grogna. Elle se retint de rire, quand il posa ses mains ô combien chaudes sur ses cuisses. Elle avait gagné. Avec un sourire dans la voix, elle prononça distinctement :

_ "Suis-je toujours une sainte nitouche ?"

Elle bougea pour se relever. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait mais les mains d'Edward quittèrent ses cuisses et attrapèrent ses poignets, la gardant près de lui.

_ "Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça en plus ?" Murmura-t-il, un sourcil relevé. Leurs yeux étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se jaugeant de manière intense. Au même instant, il relevait son bassin pour frotter son érection maintenant bien présente contre l'intimité de Bella. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Tu as voulu jouer, il va falloir réparer ce que tu as provoqué, ma belle. Poursuivit-il en désignant la bosse sur son boxer.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça… Elle avait juste voulu lui montrer un aperçu ! Il tira sur ses poignets, rapprochant leurs corps davantage. Les seins de Bella rencontrèrent le torse d'Edward à travers le tee-shirt de celle-ci les faisant se regarder tous les deux, surpris et excités.

D'un coup de rein habile, Edward la retourna pour pouvoir la surplomber.

_ "Edward… Ca suffit maintenant, c'était un jeu !" Tenta-t-elle de prononcer alors qu'il souriait du coin des lèvres. Il laissa échapper un rire et sa main droite entreprit de dégager les cheveux de Bella de son épaule gauche. Avant même qu'elle n'amorce un mouvement le souffle d'Edward se retrouva contre son cou. Son nez vint se nicher en dessous de son oreille à la base de sa mâchoire et il expira lentement. Ses lèvres posèrent deux ou trois baisers à cet endroit avant qu'il ne caresse son cou de son nez.

Aucune pensée ne fut plus cohérente dans l'esprit de Bella. Quand de sa main droite, il caressa le commencement de son cuir chevelu, elle se retint de ronronner.

_" Moi je l'ai pris au pied de la lettre… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas plus ?" S'enquit Edward. Sans crier gare le bout de sa langue traça quelques dessins dans le cou de Bella qui respira plus bruyamment. Elle ferma les yeux quand sa langue s'aventura vers sa clavicule.

_ "Sûre." Soupira-t-elle de bien-être. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Lentement il longea la cuisse repliée de Bella d'une main et l'écarta un peu plus. Ses hanches reprirent des mouvements et ses parties intimes rencontrèrent celles de Bella à nouveau en de petits cercles volontairement lents.

L'association de son corps pesant sur elle, de son sexe contre le sien et de sa bouche dans son cou termina de faire monter son excitation à son summum. Toute cette frustration accumulée cette année face à cet apollon pourrait-elle être enfin rassasiée ? Avait-elle le droit d'espérer que oui ?

_ "Pourquoi ton corps dit tout le contraire dans ce cas ?" Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la main d'Edward s'aventura progressivement vers le ventre de la jeune fille, caressa son mont de vénus et termina sa course sur la partie de son corps le plus intime. Son pouce longea mollement son sexe à travers son vêtement et elle gémit. Je te trouve vraiment humide et chaude pour quelqu'un qui dit m'être insensible… Sa main stoppa ses mouvements et remonta mais elle protesta. Qu'y a-t-il ? Sourit-il, heureux de prendre sa revanche. Heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

_ "Continue…" Demanda Bella qui rougit de ses propres paroles. Sans répondre, il plongea le visage sur le buste de Bella qui put ainsi sentir l'effluve de parfum provenant des cheveux d'Edward. Elle fourragea ses mains à l'intérieur, désireuse de connaître leur texture. C'était doux.

Elle rencontra le regard brûlant d'Edward qui l'observait à travers ses cils, le nez enfoncé vers le haut de sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne maintenant avec ce même regard. Elle sentit ses mains remonter son haut pour caresser la peau immaculée de son ventre.

Il traça de longues arabesques vers ses côtes et lui retira le vêtement qui l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Edward quand deux seins parfaits -ronds et fermes- jaillirent sous sa vue. Sous ses vêtements informes il aurait été dur de deviner à quel point, elle avait des formes avantageuses. Il balança le tee-shirt sans ménagement, simplement subjugué par son corps.

Le regard qu'Edward posa sur elle plut à Bella. Elle se sentit désirée et ce n'était pas une mince chose de la part d'Edward Cullen. Celui-ci de son côté craquait littéralement face à ces deux mamelons roses pâles qui pointaient fièrement vers lui. Elle retint son souffle quand elle le vit s'approcher précautionneusement de sa poitrine. En plantant son regard dans le sien, il traça le contour de son téton.

Elle inspira. Sa bouche vint encercler totalement son bout de chair et elle s'arqua sous lui. Il en profita pour passer une main sous elle, afin de soutenir et rapprocher son corps. Il la regardait avec désir fermer violemment les yeux et rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il s'appliqua à sucer la peau de Bella avec appétit. Et il le faisait avec un peu plus d'ardeur à mesure qu'elle réagissait à ses caresses.

La main d'Edward qui n'était pas dans le dos de Bella descendit et passa sous l'élastique de son vieux caleçon. Son majeur trouva pour la première fois le sexe de sa colocataire. Il glissa son doigt le long de sa fente, la sentant tressaillir. Son pouce s'aventura sur son bouton de rose qu'il frictionna.

Bella se sentit partir devant la multitude de sensations qui s'offrait à elle. Autant de sensations, ce n'était pas possible avec un seul homme ! Puis elle conclut que tout était différent et décuplé avec lui quand elle sentit un doigt pénétrer en elle. Elle se tordit une nouvelle fois alors que la langue d'Edward passa entre ses deux seins.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et des va et vient soutenus débutèrent. Bella ne put empêcher un autre gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle revint néanmoins à la réalité quand elle sentit la langue d'Edward s'activer sur son ventre et descendre lentement vers le bas. Elle retint sa respiration et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ "Non Edward." Il releva son regard sur elle, qui semblait gênée. "Pas ça, s'il te plaît."

Il fut perplexe. Aucune de ces conquêtes n'avait jamais refusé qu'il lui prodigue ce genre de caresses. Après tout, il ne l'offrait pas à tout le monde. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Edward avait une certaine obsession sur le goût qu'avait sa brune de colocataire. Il ne pouvait nier qu'entrevoir Bella, qu'il imaginait si prude et pure, dans une posture si libérée était le summum de l'excitation. Combien de fois au juste avait-il ramené une fille à la maison seulement parce qu'il avait songé à la vision de sa tête entre les cuisses de sa colocataire ? Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait lui retirer ce plaisir inespéré.

_ "Tu n'en as pas envie ?" Demanda-t-il en posant un baiser en dessous du nombril de Bella qui ne sut que répondre. Si, bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander cette caresse et Peter n'était pas le genre de type à l'offrir de lui-même. A son regard, Edward comprit qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais essayé. "Fais-moi confiance." Chuchota-t-il. "Tu vas aimer." Il eut un air coquin. "Et puis, je me sens d'humeur gourmande aujourd'hui."

Tout en observant Bella qui essayait de contrôler sa respiration folle, il reprit sa descente vers son intimité. Pour la rassurer, ses mains entreprirent de pétrir ses cuisses. Ses doigts caressèrent le creux de ses genoux, la faisant frémir. Comme le contact des yeux semblait la détendre il le conserva quand pour la première fois sa langue entra en contact avec l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Allez Bella du calme…_ Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _Ce n'est rien… Tu es simplement dans un lit avec Edward Cullen… Un type tout à fait banal et comme les autres… Qui a son sublime visage entre tes cuisses !_

__ _"Non, Edward, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas !" S'exclama soudainement Swan se faisant insulter mentalement par sa propre conscience.

Il l'observa durant de longues minutes, recouvrant son sérieux. En soupirant, il remonta le long de son corps pour s'allonger sur elle…

_ "Ok, comme tu le souhaites." Abandonna-t-il à contrecœur. "Mais tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes !" Bella fit la moue, en étant persuadée qu'elle le regretterait plus tard.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser, mais ce contact lui semblait trop intime pour la relation qu'ils entretenaient… Quelle relation d'ailleurs ? Les grands yeux bruns de Bella le jaugèrent avec appréhension et il se dit que la répression de ses envies jusqu'à maintenant n'avait fait que lui porter préjudice.

Bella constata le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui et décida de prendre les commandes comme la Swan qu'elle était. Ses mains investirent sa nuque et elle rapprocha leurs visages. Elle sentit le souffle erratique et chaud d'Edward sur ses lèvres lui rappelant à quel point ses mêmes lèvres l'avaient tentée jadis. Le bout de la langue de Bella sortit et traça timidement le contour des lippes de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, ils furent tout deux surpris de la puissante soif de l'autre que le baiser provoqua en eux. Bella agrippa fortement les épaules d'Edward tandis que celui-ci se saisissait de sa taille d'un bras. Leurs bouches se mouvaient ensembles laissant entendre parfois leurs gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs. Bella entreprit de suçoter la lèvre inférieure d'Edward sous son regard fou.

Elle tendit les bras et tira sur son boxer pour le lui retirer. Il prit la relève et l'enleva complètement, suivi de près par le pyjama de Bella. Il prit une des jambes de la jeune fille et la remonta jusque sa poitrine et se présenta à son entrée.

Sans aucune pudeur, il se frotta contre elle, en retenant ses propres soupirs de plaisir préférant de loin se délecter du spectacle d'extase qu'offrait Bella. Elle pouvait sentir son gland longer sa fente, et effleurer son entrée. Malgré elle, son bassin se souleva pour lui demander silencieusement de venir en elle. Mais Edward semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il maintint les hanches de Bella en place de manière à la torturer encore quelques minutes.

_" Cullen ! S'agaça la jeune fille qui avait l'impression de se consumer de désir.

_ Oui ?" Murmura Edward, un sourire dans la voix. Il entreprit de poser deux baisers sur la bouche mécontente de sa colocataire.

_ "Arrête de jouer maintenant !" Il inspira dans sa poitrine, rendant la respiration de Bella encore plus difficile.

_ "De quoi as-tu envie exactement ?" Lui demanda-t-il ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens, son sexe caressant le sien.

_ "J'ai envie…" Commença Bella interrompue par les doigts d'Edward qui avait saisi son mamelon droit et qui le malaxait tendrement.

_ "Tu as envie… ?" Répéta-t-il. Il commençait à être pris dans son propre jeu. La douce torture qu'il avait destiné à Bella s'avérait être tout aussi difficile pour lui. Rester de marbre face aux gémissements de plaisir de Bella qui le suppliait presque en dessous de lui, était loin d'être chose aisée.

Si Bella avait pu agir correctement, elle aurait sûrement envoyé un regard noir à son colocataire. Mais son état de frustration la contraint à avouer ses désirs sans rechigner.

_ "J'ai _envie_ de toi, Edward. J'ai _envie_ que tu me fasses l'amour. Et j'ai envie de faire ça, _maintenant !"_

Une forte lumière blanche éclaira la pièce l'espace d'une seconde suivie du terrifiant son de l'orage. Et le cri de Bella qui suivit le craquement ne fut pour une fois pas un cri de peur, mais bien celui du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'Edward avait pénétré en elle sans crier gare.

La position de la jambe de Bella, donnait la possibilité d'un tel angle à leur étreinte, qu'il décuplait l'impression d'étroitesse de l'intimité de Bella. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward qui resta un moment interdit face aux sensations que cela créait en lui. La sainte nitouche se révélait-elle être le meilleur coup de ce playboy de Cullen ? Ce n'était pas simplement cette nuit-là. C'était la libération d'un an de frustration et d'_envie_ qui se déroulait.

Et Edward put percevoir toute la frustration qu'il avait cumulée quand il effectua son premier aller-retour, enfoui dans l'intimité de celle qui gémissait son nom. Et dont il pouvait mesurer le désir, égal au sien, rien qu'à la chair de poule qui s'était lentement formée sur ses bras et ses cuisses. Il se recula et fit claquer ses hanches avec celle de Bella, provoquant le cri de celle-ci.

_ "Oh, mon Dieu !" Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec pour la première fois de sa vie une profonde reconnaissance envers son colocataire qui explorait des parties de son intimité dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance.

Au deuxième coup de rein, ce fut lui qui lâcha un juron en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bella.

_ "Putain !" Il sentit ses mains douces se poser sur ses hanches qui bougèrent avec plus d'ardeur et de passion.

_ "Continue…" Chuchota Bella à bout de souffle, pensant à toutes ces fois où elle avait du simuler avec Peter. A l'entente de ses propres cris, elle comprit qu'elle avait été loin de la réalité. Les mains d'Edward passèrent au-dessus de sa tête et agrippèrent la tête de lit. A partir de cet appui, il pénétra Bella plus fortement et profondément.

Des salves de plaisir furent envoyés dans son ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses fermes et parfaites.

Doucement, elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Il se laissa faire et l'entraîna avec lui. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle entama des mouvements circulaires très énergiques. Edward ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière, une main sur la hanche de celle qui le chevauchait. Encouragée par sa réaction elle se releva légèrement et s'empala sur son sexe dressé.

_ "Putain, oui... "La manière qu'Edward avait de jurer excita Bella davantage. Elle reproduisit le même geste des dizaines de fois encouragée par ses gémissements et grognements. Elle prit appui sur ses épaules afin d'aller et venir sur lui.

"Bella…" Souffla-t-il. Bella poursuivit ses mouvements avec un sourire fatigué, sentant sa verge au fond d'elle. A ce moment-là elle put dire que l'orgasme qui allait venir serait fulgurant.

Edward prit le relais en soulevant son bassin. Il la releva un peu et enchaîna quelques coups, la faisant vibrer. Il était attiré par le mouvement des seins de Bella qui suivait leurs mouvements saccadés et dynamiques. Bon Dieu qu'il la trouva belle, ainsi assise sur lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche à demi ouverte, et le buste arqué. C'était la vision la plus érotique de sa vie.

"Il faut que tu viennes, ma Bella…" Supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée, tandis qu'il encadrait le visage de celle-ci de ses deux mains à présent relevées.

Elle l'observa et ne put dire ce qui de ses yeux, de son petit sourire en coin, de son odeur asphyxiante ou de sa verge enfoncée en elle, libéra l'orgasme longuement préparé en elle.

Mais le fait était là. Elle jouit violemment sur lui. Son cri fut totalement couvert par celui de la foudre qui éclaira leurs corps étroitement enlacés.

Les pulsations des parois du sexe de celle-ci se contractant rapidement et fortement autour du sexe d'Edward, ainsi que l'expression follement excitante de sa colocataire terminèrent d'emporter ce dernier dans son propre orgasme. Dans un grognement purement animal, il se libéra au fond d'elle.

La tête de Bella tomba sur l'épaule d'Edward et il en fit de même. Leurs respirations étaient hachées et difficiles. Simultanément, les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent sur son dos alors que Bella entourait sa nuque des siens.

Ils basculèrent dans les draps, épuisés. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne leur souffle. Edward jeta nonchalamment le préservatif usagé par terre, encore soufflé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la gardait contre lui, caressant de temps en temps son dos ou ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent automatiquement et bercée par les bras qu'étaient ceux d'Edward Cullen, elle ne songea pas une seule fois à l'orage qui résonnait encore dehors.

Edward, à l'inverse de sa colocataire ne put fermer l'œil, trop préoccupé peut-être par ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Il l'observa un moment, profondément endormie. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur son visage et un rictus malicieux avait prit place sur ses lèvres alors que sa tête empiétait largement sur le torse d'Edward. Avaient-ils fait une grave erreur ?

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. A sa grande surprise, elle bougea légèrement et se colla à lui davantage.

_ "Edward. "Soupira-t-elle d'aise à priori. Il eut beau vérifier mais aucun signe ne montrait que Bella était réveillée. Il sourit. Une nuit avec lui, et voilà qu'elle se mettait déjà à rêver de lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'est la réaction que cela provoqua en lui quand Bella gémit son nom à nouveau en posant une main sur son sein. Il écarquilla les yeux, et sentit son désir se ranimer. Comment un simple gémissement pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il se sépara d'elle en une fraction de seconde en veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

Il souffla et examina son corps nu et offert étalé sur le matelas… Oserait-il ? Comme pour répondre à sa question non formulée, Bella plia sa jambe gauche, donnant une vue superbe de son intimité à Edward qui suffoqua presque.

Tel un félin chassant une proie, il s'approcha du lit, face à elle. De la même lenteur il écarta précautionneusement ses cuisses. Il s'allongea, contemplant les lignes intimes qui se profilaient devant lui. Depuis combien de temps au juste se demandait-il quel goût elle avait ? Il laissa traîner sa langue sur l'intérieur lisse et doux des cuisses laiteuses de Bella, qui même endormie soupira légèrement.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son centre, toujours prudent aux réactions de Bella. Elle allait se réveiller c'était sûr, et elle allait le tuer, cela également, c'était certain. Mais c'était ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus excitante. Doucement, il longea de sa langue son bouton de rose. Bella frémit.

Il écarta les lèvres de la belle, et introduit sa langue chaude dans son intimité. Il ferma les yeux au même moment que Bella gémit.

_ "Humm, Edward…" Comment aurait-on pu espérer de lui qu'il s'arrête ? Elle ne pourrait le blâmer ! Bon Dieu, la réalité était meilleure que l'imaginaire ! Sa semence était douce au goût, et il en savourait chaque goutte. Il entreprit des mouvements circulaires en elle, qui la firent onduler du bassin. Il dut saisir ses cuisses plus fortement.

Combien de temps pourrait-il rester là, et passer sa langue le long de sa fente, venir cueillir sa cyprine à son entrée ou titiller son bouton de rose, comme il le faisait maintenant ? Les cris de sa colocataire ne rendait l'acte que meilleur, bien que son érection se fasse de plus en plus douloureuse face à ce spectacle auditif et visuel made in Bella.

_ "Oh, oui…. Edward !" Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se réveillant violemment. Il l'observa, heureux et curieux, appréhensif et malicieux. Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux face au spectacle d'Edward enfoui entre ses cuisses puis céda à la colère. "Cullen, qu'est-ce qu… ?" Rugit-elle. Edward, sans se formaliser de l'agressivité de la belle, lécha en quelques coups de langue rapide sa fente pendant que son pouce frottait son clitoris. Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et se cambra d'un seul coup, la tête rejetée en arrière.

"Bon Dieu !" Cria-t-elle en se tordant sous les assauts de langue de son ennemi.

Très vite, les lèvres lisses à qui elle se promit de vouer un culte incessamment sous peu, emprisonnèrent son clitoris et le sucèrent. Intérieurement, ledit Edward jubilait. Que dis-tu de ça, miss Swan ?

Bella Swan jura une fois de plus quand elle sentit la langue magique aller et venir en elle. Elle avait l'impression que son état second dû à son réveil décuplait ses sens. Elle frémit quand il mordilla légèrement son bouton de nerfs envoyant des salves de plaisir dans son ventre.

Ses coups de langue tantôt doux, tantôt sauvages faisant de la brune un recueil de plaisir. C'était cela, son corps n'était plus que plaisir. Quand il la sentit approcher de son paroxysme, il arrêta progressivement ses mouvements.

Il avait une idée bien précise sur la manière dont il voulait lui donner son deuxième orgasme avec lui. Il grimpa sur elle, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et pressés quand il enfila un nouveau préservatif sur sa verge tendue au possible…

Alors qu'ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans le lit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit qui s'approchait plutôt du jour à présent, Bella se rappela d'un détail crucial. Combien d'heures lui restait-il avant de passer son entretien d'embauche exactement ?

* * *

><p>Quand le réveil de son portable au préalable réglé sonna, Bella crut d'abord à une farce, car il était impossible qu'il fut déjà l'heure. Quand elle sentit un bras entouré sa taille, suivit d'un grognement de protestation, elle ouvrit totalement des yeux.<p>

Non ce n'était pas un rêve, oui elle avait un entretien dans une heure et oui elle avait bel et bien des courbatures sur tout son corps !

_ "Eteins-moi ce foutu portable, Swan !" Marmonna la voix endormie d'Edward, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle s'exécuta encore choquée.

Elle se releva lentement, et partit se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour reprendre son portable oublié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage endormi et paisible d'Edward qui serrait un oreiller. Le drap cachait son corps à partir de ses hanches. Elle voulu sortir de manière tout aussi discrète mais croisa le regard vert malicieux de son colocataire pas le moins du monde endormi.

_ "T'as l'air d'une déterrée." Souffla-t-il. Ca commençait bien !

_ "La faute à qui ?" Accusa-t-elle alors qu'il se mit à sourire. "Si je loupe mon entretien, je te préviens que tu seras considéré comme seul responsable !" Siffla-t-elle mécontente. Il tira un sourire.

_ "A défaut d'avoir un job, tu auras passé la meilleure nuit de ta vie." Conclut-il, en s'étirant. Elle lui lança un regard noir, bien qu'elle pensa qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. "Et puis c'est tout toi ça, qui a commencé à m'allumer ?"

_ "Qui a continué ?" Rétorqua-t-elle le défiant du regard. "Ah, ca suffit ! En plus de me gâcher ma nuit, je ne vais pas te laisser me mettre en retard !" S'énerva-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Il s'esclaffa en la regardant s'éloigner.

Quel bout de femme… Il se mit à rire sincèrement quand il entendit l'orage retentir. Swan serait capable d'avoir peur dans la voiture !

Cependant il espérait sincèrement que le souvenir avec lequel Bella associerait l'orage serait à présent cette nuit merveilleuse, inattendue et longuement enviée. Il observa les gouttes sur sa fenêtre. Qui sait, peut-être l'orage durera-t-il jusqu'à ce soir ?

* * *

><p>TADAAAAAAM !<p>

J'espère que ce petit OS aromatisé au citron vous aura plu, chères lectrices :) J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !

XOXO, Jas.


End file.
